Boy with the Dark Heart
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: This is how my OC/Self-Insert met Gingka. Gingka and Zyro come across a mysterious Blader named Dark Heart. Who is he? And what is this incredible power he wields.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is a test to see if I'm back in writing shape. It's been a while since I did something like this and I'm so rusty right now, so forgive me if this sucked. One thing's for sure, I definitely don't have it in me to write a story with a lot of chapters. I believe my limit is now 4 chapters. So yeah, don't expect any stories with a lot of chapters from me. From now on, I will only be posting oneshots to fourshots. Some linked to each other like a plot, some that has nothing to do with a plot and are for random purposes, and some for holiday specials. now that that's out of the way, we can get started.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

A cloaked figure arrived in the outskirt in metal city. The figure's face and form can't be seen because the black cloak is covering him completely.

"So this is where the Legend of Beyblade begins, Metal Bey City. Maybe I can find someone that can be a challenge to me and my Demon Kitsune." The figure said, before vanishing as the wind blows.

-meanwhile-

"Go, Pegasus!" The 21 year old Legend Blader, Gingka Hagane, is having a bey battle with his 13 year old successor, Zyro Kurogane.

"Charge now, Ifrit!" Zyro said as his Ifrit clashed with Pegasus. He has been holding his own against the Legend Blader, but he's not even close to beating him.

"Do it now, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus dashed towards Ifrit and slammed into it hard, causing the silver and red bey to fly out of the stadium.

"Ah, Ifrit!" Zyro cried out frantically as his bey landed outside of the stadium. He had lost against the strongest blader in history.

"Yahoo! I did it!" Gingka cheered as he caught Pegasus, "You did well, Zyro! You almost had me that time!"

"Aw, quit lying! I know you were holding back on me!" Zyro pointed comically at the redhead, while picking up Ifrit off the ground.

"Maybe, but I can tell you're getting a lot better! Just keep practicing, okay?" Gingka smiled. He wasn't lying when he said the Ifrit Blader is improving.

"You bet! I will beat you one day, Gingka! And I won't rest until I do!" Zyro proclaimed. He will keep training over and over until he surpasses the Legend Bladers, even Gingka Hagane himself.

"Aw, how cute. Student trying to surpass the teacher." A new voice said, causing the two bladers to turn the see the cloaked figure standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked. He never seen this person around before. Is he an enemy? Is there a new threat lurking around the corner?

"Who am I? My name...Is Dark Heart…" The figure said, causing the two bladers to sweatdrop internally.

"Okay...But can you give us your real name?" Gingka asked. He doubted that Dark Heart was his real name.

"That is something you don't need to know." The figure said, causing the bladers the frown. Why don't they need to know his real name?

"Then can you at least give us the honor of showing your face or do we not need to know what you look like?" Gingka asked.

The figure huffed. So this guy have jokes. "Fine." He removed his hood from the top of his head, revealing his face.

The two bladers' eyes widen in surprise at seeing his face. He looks a couple years older than Zyro and the others. But that's not what shocked them. It was his eyes. They didn't look human. (Dark Heart's look is on my profile.)

"Is there a problem?" Dark Heart asked as he stared at them with his unusual eyes which are cold and lifeless.

"Um...If you don't mind us asking...What's wrong with your eyes?" Zyro asked. Those eyes are starting to freak him out a little.

"It's part of my powers. Let's go with that." Dark Heart said, causing them to frown once more. He has powers, he say?

"Boy, you don't like to talk about yourself much do you?" Gingka asked. Though he wonders why the boy is being so secretive about himself.

"Is that a problem?" Dark Heart said as his pupils dilate and glow and some kind of pressure starts to weigh down on our protagonists.

The two bladers could barely move and they find it hard to breathe. They look up at the boy with shock and slight fear.

"Just...who are you?" Gingka could barely asked under this overwhelming pressure. This guy is very powerful.

The pressure stopped and the bladers find it easy to move and breathe. That was not a pleasant sensation.

"I suppose that I should introduce myself more properly this time. I am Dark Heart. I travel from town to town, city to city, and country to country, crushing the strongest bladers I can find. Bladers that aren't the Legend Bladers themselves." Dark Heart said.

That shocked Gingka and Zyro. This guys is practically on par with the Legend Bladers, so why wouldn't he challenge them?

"But from what I felt, you're just as strong as the Legend Bladers, so why not challenge them?" Zyro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm no match for them." Dark Heart said. Well not when he's not fighting at full power. But they don't need to know that.

"Let me be the judge of that. Battle me right now." Gingka said, shocking Zyro and causing Dark

Heart to raise an eyebrow in slight surprise. He certainly didn't expect Gingka to outright challenge him off the bat.

"Omoshioi(Interesting). What brought this on?" Dark Heart asked. He's not backing down, but it doesn't hurt to know why.

"I doubt someone who has incredible power like yours would be no match for the Legend Bladers." Gingka said.

"Komakai(Fine). I'll accept your challenge. Tomorrow at noon, because I'm tired after travelling miles here." Dark Heart said.

"That's fine. I want to see you at your best." Gingka said. This battle might be interesting and he can't wait.

Dark Heart nods and turns to leave as he pulls his hood over his head and walked away. He has to get ready for tomorrow.

A/N: I decided to end it here. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews. It will decide on whether or not I should keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pegasus vs Kitsune

A/N: So, this is the part 2 of the Boy with the Dark Heart. I'm telling you now that this chapter is going to be shorter than the first, so don't expect too much. Okay, let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not my OC.

Next day and five minutes before noon, Gingka and Zyro are heading towards the Bey Park where Gingka is sure DarkHeart is waiting for him.

"It's a good thing Manager agreed to have the Bey Park reserved for you two, huh?" Zyro smiled, "Though he wasn't happy about it."

"Ah, it was no big deal." Gingka waved it off, "All we had to do is promise to eat at his place everyday for a month."

"Yeah." Zyro sighed, "But I don't understand who would want to eat burgers everyday." Don't get him wrong, he likes burgers, but there's no sense in eating them everyday.

"Hey, they just happen to be my favorite food, okay!" Gingka protested, "Anyway, let's head to the Bey Park before DarkHeart gets impatient."

"Okay!" Zyro nods as he speeds up, "Though I can't imagine him being impatient." But he is very intimidating, so it is not wise to keep him waiting.

Meanwhile at the Bey park, DarkHeart is waiting for Gingka and Zyro to arrive. He has been waiting there for 30 minutes and his patience is getting short.

Gingka and Zyro arrived just in time before Dark Heart was about to go looking for them. Lucky for them, because if he had to go look for them, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting." Gingka grinned, "So, are you ready to rock?" He was excited because DarkHeart feels very powerful.

"Yes." DarkHeart nods, "Come at me with everything you got." He came here looking for a good fight and if Gingka holds back, then he will be sorry.

"I always do." Gingka kept grinning as he hops on the other side of the stadium, "Let's do this!" He brought out his bey and sets it on his launcher.

DarkHeart did same. He wonders if the Legend Blader Gingka is as strong they say he is. Yeah he heard that he defeated the God of Destruction, Nemesis, but that was a long time ago.

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" Gingka and DarkHeart launched their beys in the stadium, watching as the beys landed in the stadium.

"Go, Gingka!" Zyro cheered for his idol. He has faith that Gingka is going to win for sure. But he as taught to never underestimate the opponent.

"Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka said as Pegasus raced towards DarkHeart's bey, which was spinning steadily in the stadium, not even bothering to dodge.

This caused Zyro to raise an eyebrow. Pegasus is heading straight for DarkHeart's bey, but he's not even going to dodge?

"Muda da(It's useless)" DarkHeart said emotionlessly as Pegasus's attack was repelled by DarkHeart's bey, which sent it flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out, before he sighed in relief as Pegasus landed safely in the stadium. That was close.

"Whoa! He repelled Gingka's attack like it was nothing!" Zyro said as he gazed at the battle in shock.

"Now it's my turn." DarkHeart swept his hand silently and his bey raced towards Pegasus and sent it flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out once more as Pegasus was once again sent flying into the air, before it landed safely in the stadium.

Zyro sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort. Then he looked at DarkHeart in shock. What amazing power he has.

"Oi, doushita?" DarkHeart asked, "Is that all you got? With useless attacks like that, you won't even get me to use more than 25% of my full power."

Gingka's eyes widen in surprise. All of that was with 25% of his full power? If that's the case, how strong is he when he's giving it everything he's got.

Zyro stared at the mysterious dark blader in surprise and amazement. DarkHeart...Just who is he?

"So, you're holding back, huh?" Gingka raised an eyebrow, before he smirked, "How interesting. Let's see if I can get you to use full power.

"Very well." DarkHeart held his arms to his side as a dark aura surrounds him, "I will show you the power of the Bey of Darkness, Demon Kitsune."

A giant black fox with glowing violet eyes and 8 tails that are tipped with violet is standing behind DarkHeart and glaring at Gingka.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to be evil and leave you in suspense. So, what do you think? LIke it or hate it?

Next Chapter: Bey of Darkness, Demon Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bey of Darkness, Demon Kitsune

A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter of Boy With The Dark Heart. After this, it's the conclusion chapter, so sit tight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and plot.

"Don't forget it's my turn to attack!" Gingka exclaimed before sweeping his hand, "Pegasus!" He calls out.

Pegasus starts circling around Kitsune really fast as it is enshrouded by blue flames, causing DarkHeart to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, here it comes!" Zyro cried out excitedly, "Gingka's special move!" This always get him fired up, every time Gingka uses his special move.

"Special Move!" Gingka called out as he glows blue, "Pegasus, Storm Bringer!" His bey moved fast towards Kitsune and crashed into it, causing an explosion that rocked the Cyclone Stadium.

"Alright!" Zyro shouts as he jumped up, "A direct hit!" There's no way that Kitsune survived that blow.

"Naive." DarkHeart smirked slightly as the smoke clear to reveal Kitsune holding its ground against Pegasus.

"What?!" Gingka shouts in surprise. How in the world did it survive? It was a direct hit! There's no way he would've withstood that.

"No way…" Zyro said breathlessly in shock, "Gingka's special move was withstood? Impossible!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I must admit, Gingka Hagane, You are powerful." DarkHeart said as Gingka and Zyro looked towards him.

"So are you." Gingka smirked, "I never expected you to be defeated that easily." He knew DarkHeart had more strength in him than he is displaying.

"Oh?" DarkHeart raised an eyebrow, "Glad to see that you don't underestimate your opponent." A lot of people do underestimate him, and Gingka was the first to take him seriously.

"I never underestimate my opponent," Gingka proudly claimed, "Every battle I fight, I fight with everything I got and more."

"I see." DarkHeart nods emotionlessly, "You certainly are a man of your title, Gingka Hagane, but I will not go down so easily."

"Of course!" Gingka grinned, "Show me everything you got, otherwise this wouldn't be a fun battle!"

"Kitsune, attack!" DarkHeart said as Kitsune starts glowing black, much to Gingka and Zyro's surprise.

"Is he planning to use his special move as well?" Zyro wondered, "Be careful, Gingka! This could be trouble!"

"My special move has more power than this." DarkHeart informed, causing Gingka and Zyro to gasp in surprise.

"Are you serious?!" Gingka shouted with unbelief, "That's just crazy! Then what is this move?" He could sense that this move is powerful and should watch his back.

"This is something that requires 50% of my power." DarkHeart informed, causing Gingka to brace himself.

"Then bring it on!" Gingka encouraged, "I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" He is keeping his guard up for any surprises.

"Very well," DarkHeart swept his hand out, "Black Demon Spear." His bey is suddenly surrounded by black energy spears, before they flew off towards Pegasus.

"Oh crap!" Gingka shouts in alarm, "Dodge it, Pegasus! If you're hit, you're cooked!" His bey heeded his warning as it starts dodging the energy spears thrown at it.

"Run all you want," DarkHeart had a blank expression, "But there's nowhere to escape." His bey created more black energy spears before flinging them at Pegasus.

'He's right.' Gingka thinks as sweat started to roll down his face, 'If I don't think of something fast, I'm done for.'

"Hang in there, Gingka!" Zyro encouraged, "There has to be an opening you can attack somewhere!"

'That's right!' Gingka thinks as he got ahold of himself, 'There has to be an opening somewhere on Kitsune!'

"But can you find it before your bey is finished?" DarkHeart challenged, "Let's find out. Kitsune!" His bey starts to create more black energy spears.

'Come on, Gingka!' Gingka thinks as he starts looking for an opening, 'If you don't find an opening soon, you're done!'

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Yeah, it's short this time and I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. Sue me. Next chapter concludes the battle and this fourshot! Stay tuned!

Final Chapter: The Darkness Recedes.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter: The Darkness Recedes.

A/N: Woohoo! We finally made it! The last chapter of Boy With The Dark Heart! We finally reach the conclusion of this battle! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot.

"Kitsune." DarkHeart said as Kitsune created more black energy spears, before hurling them at Pegasus.

"Dodge them, Pegasus!" Gingka ordered frantically as Pegasus ran around to dodge the spears, but was sent flying as one of them hit the area close to it.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out, before sighing in relief as Pegasus managed to land safely in the stadium.

"Whew, that was close." Zyro sighed in relief, "But that DarkHeart is a pretty tough opponent. Giving Gingka a lot of trouble with only half of its power."

"Grrr, I have to admit, you are good." Gingka complimented, "There aren't many bladers who could reach this level."

"I know." DarkHeart nods, "Every opponent I've ever faced, I've used only 25% of my power. You're the first one that forced me to use 50%."

"DarkHeart, have you ever used your full power at all?" Gingka wondered, "If you haven't beaten anyone with your full power yet, then you don't have much experience with it."

"Don't insult me!" DarkHeart snarled demonically as a powerful force nearly knocked Gingka off the platform, "Unless you want me to reduce this building to rubble, you will not goad me into using my full power."

Gingka yelped in surprise at the sudden anger DarkHeart displayed, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just calm down please."

DarkHeart exhaled as his face went back to expressionless, "Now, let's continue the battle." As soon as he said that, Kitsune created more black energy spears before launching them at Pegasus.

"Move it, Pegasus!" Gingka called out and Pegasus continued to dodge, but starts to slow down, "Oh man, if I don't end this now, I'm going to lose!"

"Then what will you do, Gingka Hagane?" DarkHeart asked, "How will you stop my onslaught?" Kitsune started to create more black energy spears.

Gingka then started to notice something about the attack, 'Wait a minute. It takes time for Kitsune to create those spears! Yes, I got it!'

"Finish him off, Kitsune." DarkHeart said, before Kitsune launched the energy spears at Pegasus.

"I don't think so!" Gingka claimed, "Pegasus!" Pegasus continued to dodge the spears more, before dashing straight at Kitsune once it ran out of spears.

"Nani?!" DarkHeart gasped in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He doesn't even have time to defend himself as Kitsune was sent flying.

"I got you now!" Gingka grins, "I finally figured out the weakness off your attack! You need time to create more spears and once you finished throwing them, an opening appears!"

"Tch," DarkHeart grunts, "So, you managed to figure it out, huh. Daka…" Kitsune landed safely in the stadium.

"Damn it!" Zyro cursed, "Almost had him! Man, this guy is good! He must have more tricks up his sleeves!"

"Hmph, you are impressive, I'll give you that. But…" DarkHeart raised his hand, and Gingka was expecting an attack, but Kitsune merely flew into DarkHeart's hand as he caught, meaning he's giving up, "Our game is over." He jumped down from the platform and started to leave.

"Hey!" Gingka called out, stopping him, "Why did you give up? I know you have more power than that!"

"Didn't I tell you?" DarkHeart asked as he turned his head towards him, "I have no intentions on using my full power."

"Why not?" Gingka asked, looking offended, "Do you think I'm not worthy to use your full power on, is that it?"

DarkHeart's eyes glow as he levelled Gingka with a scary glare, "Are you calling me arrogant? I really hate when people call me that."

Gingka quickly caught himself, "No, no! That's not what I meant! Sure, I'm disappointed that you didn't use your full power, but it doesn't mean you're arrogant!"

"Why don't you use your full power?" Zyro asked, "Is it bad to use it or something? Can you control it?"

DarkHeart turned away, "It's too dangerous for me to use my full power, that's all you need to know. My power is destructive and people get hurt."

"What?" Gingka blinked, confused, "It can't be that bad. I'm pretty sure with some hard work, you'll be able to control it."

"Whatever." DarkHeart said as he left the Bey Park, "We'll meet again. But I will be stronger next time." He was gone after he said those words.

"And I'll be waiting." Gingka smirked, "And next time, DarkHeart. You will be using your full power."

THE END…

A/N: Sorry for the anti-climatic ending to the battle. I didn't want DarkHeart to lose before he uses, nor did I want to receive some hate for Gingka getting his butt kicked so I resolved to that. Anyway, bad news, this story is over. Good news, there are more fourshots following this. Bettet news, the fourshots will become mashups of authors and ocs, awesome news, I'm reviving MFB Court! You heard me! MFB Court will return! So, send me a PM of a character you and your OC want to sue and why. The reason can be ridiculous since it's a humor parody. And if it's serious, I can make it funny. Anyway, write to y'all later and stay tuned!


End file.
